nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Ninja Spirits
Disney Heroes Episode: Ninja Spirits Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this 2-Part episode, our Heroes see the reawaking of Demon Shredder as the 4th Horcrux and they must destroy the last of the Chimera in a injection gun before Venom gets it, plus Demon Shredder has a plan to lure Ann Possible into his hands and his first targets is by fighting against the Turtles & Karai. The 2-Part Episode PART 1 Venom and Shredder reawaken Demon Shredder by 3 Items and he is proud to join Venom's Army because he has a plan to turn Earth into a pollution nightmare, so they go ahead on planning to attack the city of Atlanta, Georgia. But then they see something on the TV screen and it was Vegeta, Nani, Elastigirl & Trudy Proud including the Ancient Spirit who was saved by Raiden and they teliported off the island. Upset, Venom launches the attack now on Atlanta and tells Demon Shredder to take over City Hall. At Disney Heroes HQ, our Heroes plan to save Atlanta from Venom and Demon Shredder by getting into City Hall where security is minor, but if they fail to enter with the rooftop opened for more than 45 seconds, the alarms will be triggered automatic. Plus Ann Possible promoted Joss Possible to SHIELD Avenger in case something bad happens to her or Kim. Then Monique Dupre tells them that Demon Shredder and Venom is at Atlanta getting ready to make their move. After getting weapons and suited up, the Heroes head for Atlanta for the battle where Demon Shredder is waiting. Later at nightfall, the Heroes arrived to Atlanta and Ann Possible enters City Hall with Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Kurtis Striker and Jax Briggs including Karai, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Aladdin, Mulan, Piccolo & Axle Manning. They take out a couple Battle Droids and reached the top floor at the Mayor's Office catching Demon Shredder and the 6 Upgraded Mystic Ninjas. Demon Shredder tells them to surrender Atlanta for him or the Mayor will be destroyed, but Piccolo fires the 'Special Beam Cannon' to save the Mayor and Ann tells him that she's going to destroy the 4th Horcrux for the people of Atlanta then Part 1 ends with Jasmine finding a tiny lotion bottle near the Airplane and Demon Shredder opens the portal to the Netherrealm by releasing a team of flying creatures such as Metal Bats, flying dark Falcons and dark bears to evade Atlanta. Part 2 We find our Heroes along with Sonya Blade, Kitana, Kurtis Striker and Jax Briggs preparing to attack Demon Shredder and the 6 Upgraded Mystic Ninjas. The Turtles and Splinter outmaneuver the large missile and makes a crash landing to the rooftop shutting down the Shield Generator while SHIELD Agents take out the evil creatures from Netherrealm. Goku tells Karai that they must work together as a Team or Demon Shredder will wipe out the Earth, Karai agrees but only if she goes on a Date with Leonardo, and he agrees. Then the 4 Turtles arrived with Kim to give Ann & the others a extra hand, Goten and Trunks Jr. perform Fusion turning into Gotenks and before they battle, Goku & Gotenks shows him about Super Saiyan Levels starting off with their normal form, then they power up to Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 then both of them surprise Demon Shredder by powering up to Super Saiyan 3 then they battle in an opened arena near City Hall While they got the upperhand on Demon Shredder, more flying metal bats attack Downtown and the other Heroes took them out. Ann shows the new enemy a last injection gun with the Chimera in it, plus Venom shows up with Cale & Akima captured. Demon Shredder tells Karai to join him and tells Ann to hand over the injection gun with Chimera or Karen will be taken hostage and get sent into the portal to Netherrealm, plus the Turtles will be destroyed, but then Jasmine tells him that if neither villain can have the Virus then no one will, and she injects it into Akima. Then Liu Kang fires the Rocket blowing up 1 section of City Hall and Aladdin starts the 20 Hour Countdown as the SWAT Team moves in to attack Demon Shredder. Akima tells Aladdin to sacrifice herself because the Chimera will spread but he doesn't want to, then Ann tells her and Karen that she got 19 Hours and 57 Minutes to get the Bellerophon before the Deadline plus she tells her to stay together, no matter what happens. Gotenks injures Demon Shredder but got beaten up by full power and Leonardo gets hurt badly by protecting Karai, then before the 6 Upgraded Mystic Ninjas can attack again, she uses Leonardo's Medallion & tells the 3 Turtles and the Heroes to start transforming into their Animal Spirit form. Just as the Heroes are ready to close the portal, Venom threw Kim into the launch pod, sent her into Netherrealm and closed the portal. Ann, Karai, Aladdin, Mulan, Sora, Kairi, Riku and the 3 Turtles transform into their Animal forms defeating Demon Shredder and the 6 Upgraded Mystic Ninjas with their energy beam and he escapes with Venom and Shredder. Demon Shredder plans to turn America into a pollution nightmare and drive humans to extinction with his new empire. Our Heroes escape by helicopter but Leonardo, Goten and Trunks Jr. is injured badly plus Cale reminds the Heroes that a storm of darkness has started and they head to their fallout lair. They arrived and after they got settled in, Leonardo is resting and Splinter hopes he will heal in time. The Episode ends with Jasmine putting on lotion before bed knowing what could happen tomorrow, plus Ann tells Joss the bad news that Kim has entered Netherrealm and Demon Shredder is taking over Atlanta. So Joss joins the team as a Shield Avenger. Quotes (First Lines of Part 1) (At the Death Star's Throne Room) Venom: 'After all that hard work on getting the 3 Artifacts, Demon Shredder is now going to be reawaken from its 1,000 year sleep' Shredder: 'Excellent, begin the process' (Venom uses his powers to glow the 3 Artifacts and five minutes later, Demon Shredder appears) Demon Shredder: 'Where am I?' Broly: 'You're in the Throne Room, ready to destroy Earth and rule the Universe' Demon Shredder: 'Excellent, the Shredder Dynasty begins tonight!' Splinter: 'The Ancient Spirit selected the 8 of you so you'll train to be more powerful... (A few clips show Ann showing the Dolphin Spirit, Mulan, Kairi & Trudy running at fast speed, Shredder battling Super Vegeto, and Venom throwing the Thunder Bomb destroying the Island) but I'm afraid that Venom & Shredder took all 3 Artifacts, destroyed the Island...and your final lesson in Training was never finished' Aladdin: 'Well, I'm not gonna stand around and watch Demon Shredder destroy Earth. It's time to stop him with our Animal Spirits' Monique Dupre: (She shows up) 'I got the location where Venom and Demon Shredder is at, they're in Atlanta & the portal to Netherrealm is opened. We have to act now' Kairi: 'Demon Shredder is challenging us' Ann Possible: 'Joss, there's something we gotta tell you' Joss Possible: 'What is it?' Ann Possible: 'Just play it along. Due to an upcoming invasion by Demon Shredder, I am launching Hero Code 135. We are promoting you to Avenger Guardian, do you accept?' Joss Possible: 'Yes' Ann Possible: 'Here is your Avengers suit... (Joss suits up) Now that we're prepared, let's get to Atlanta before Demon Shredder attacks. Plus should anything happens to Kim or myself, it'll be up to you to lead the way' (Demon Shredder sees Goku, Ann, Cale and Akima show up) Goku: 'Hi' Demon Shredder: 'So you have come to battle me in order to protect the Earth' Ann Possible: 'It depends, since you can bet on your odds' Goku: 'We would never let you succeed by destroying the Ancient Spirit's island while in their final lesson in Training' Demon Shredder: 'I like to enjoy terrorize people, but tell me where I can find Splinter' Karai: 'Not in a 1,000 years, Shredder. We're here to give you a warning' Demon Shredder: 'A warning? Are you threating me or planning to stall?' Leonardo: 'Now listen carefully because it's important.....the 4 Heroes you're about to face will appear in less than 2 days. So if I were you, I don't want you to take out anyone until they get here.' Ann Possible: 'And once they arrive...they'll destroy you' Demon Shredder: 'I already killed Nani, Elastigirl, Trudy and Vegeta. Now battle me or I'll destroy the Earth with the Pollution Nightmare starting with the city of Atlanta' Ann Possible: 'There goes our stalling. (She tells Demon Shredder something) Before you get to the Turtles, you're gonna have to go through us' Demon Shredder: 'I attempt to wait, but on the event...let's begin' Michelangelo: 'Great, so much for talk' Ann Possible: 'Now Let's use all our skills to destroy Demon Shredder' Goku: 'Here we go!' (Then he, Kim, Joss & Ann power up to Super Saiyan) (Goten and Trunks Jr did the fusion and appears as a Super Saiyan) Demon Shredder: 'I'm finished with the Turtles for now, but it's time to spread the Pollution Nightmare across Earth. For 1,700 Years, I have been sleeping after the 4 Warriors stop me from taking over this Planet. But now their Era is about to end and mine is about to begin! (Evil Laughing)' Raphael: 'Hold on to your stomach, we're outrunning them with G-Force!' (He flies the X-Wing at fast speed upwards) Splinter: 'It's a good thing I had an early Lunch' Raphael: 'You can forget about Dinner if we don't shake off the Tie-Bomber' Goku: 'If we work as a Team together, then we can still destroy Demon Shredder' Karai: 'But we'll get killed before Ann & her friends transform into their Animal Spirits' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'That doesn't matter, so if we don't get this job done and if we fail...then the Earth is wiped out' Goku: 'Venom ordered the Super Mystic Ninjas to destroy Elastigirl, Nani, Trudy and Vegeta. Not to mention the 4 Ninja Warriors...if we lose, then their sacrifices won't be in vain!' Karai: (Becomes worried) Goku: 'I know this is hard, but we must unite and put an end of Demon Shredder's terror' Karai: 'I'll help you on 1 condition...I want to take Leonardo on a date' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'You got a deal, now let's save the Earth' Karai: (She handshakes Ann) 'No problem' Ann Possible: (Thinking) 'From the way he's serious, you'll never guess he is strong. Then again, Vegeta, Elastigirl, Trudy and Nani made the mistake....I'll have to be careful. I can only hold him off long enough for the Heroes to close the portal' Super Saiyan 2 Goku: (Thinking) 'The Turtles and Karai better hurry, I don't want them to see me and Gotenks go beyond the 2nd level if I don't want to' Demon Shredder: 'Are you going to battle me or die?' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'We'll get to it shortly, but Goku wants a few minutes to show you a lesson about Super Saiyan Levels, starting with the basics' Goku: 'Now watch this, what you're seeing now is my normal state... (He powers up to Super Saiyan) this is a Super Saiyan... (Then he transforms into a 2nd level) and this is called Super Saiyan 2' Super Saiyan Gotenks: 'Get ready, Demon Shredder...we're about to TKO you out of the Baseball Field' Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'And THIS...' Jax Briggs: 'Run, guys!' People: (Screaming) (They evacuate City Hall) Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'Is to go even further beyond! AAAHH!!!!' (He increases his power level including Gotenks) (On the X-Wing) Raphael: (He sees a gold light in City hall growing brighter) 'Goku is about to attack Demon Shredder. If he does, the entire city is going to be destroyed' Splinter: 'We must help him, now step on it' (They fly at fast speed through Downtown Atlanta) (After Goku transforms, Demon Shredder becomes shocked) Demon Shredder: (Gasp!!) 'It can't be!!' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'This is called Super Saiyan 3' Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks: 'Now let's begin' Demon Shredder: 'I've been waiting for this battle, so I'll use my claw to give ya a haircut' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'I'm ready, show me what you got' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (Thinking) 'Cale and Akima...you better destroy the last of the Chimera Virus fast' Splinter: 'Ann is trying to contact us' Raphael: 'Great, 1 crisis after another. It's time to use 'Plan T' Donatello: 'Not that, anything but Plan T' Raphael: 'There's no other option, I'm shutting off the engine' (He turns off the engine and took out the homing missile) (A pilot on the X-Wing panics and shot down the mutated flying bat) Aladdin: 'Who gave the order to open fire?' (Rebel Captain): 'Someone has cracked' Akima: 'Team, let's take out that Mutated Animals' Donatello: 'We must eject before the X-Wing crashes' Raphael: 'Come on, kid. Just go for it, one tiny miracle is all I asked! (The engine restarts and they flew near the ground) I knew the X-Wing came through' Akima: 'Wow! Goku and Gotenks managed to attack Demon Shredder with their Skills' Kairi: 'If they can hold him and Venom off for a while, then Cale & Akima might destroy the last dose of Chimera Virus' Piccolo: 'Goku and Gotenks managed to be powerful, but the chances of killing Demon Shredder are slim' (Super Saiyan 3 Goku toss Demon Shredder as a Shot Put and he crashes into a tall building that collapses, but he stands up) Venom: (Growls) 'What have you done!? (But Demon Shredder shows up by gliding) He was lucky to survive that attack' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: (Thinks) 'They haven't got the Cure yet, what's taking them so long? (Then he talks) 'Cale and Akima, you really need to get a move on' Leonardo: 'Looks like we'll have to stall Demon Shredder a little longer' Karai: 'Remember, we must work as a Team' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'You're a Entrée for my Allies to eat it, but I'm taking you off the Menu' (They see a large wave of Metal Bats and Tie-Fighters arriving to attack) Spider-Man: 'Ok people, this is a new Baseball game. We got to close the portal' Karai: 'I won't let you harm anyone, you'll have to go through us first' Demon Shredder: 'I'm giving you 1 final chance, Karai. Join me and we'll rule Earth...or Karen will be sent to Netherrealm and the Turtles perish' Piccolo: 'How do you know you're gonna attack her the minute you get the Chimera Dose Gun?' Demon Shredder: (He tells Jasmine something) 'Just get it, I'll cover you' (Jasmine collects the Chimera Dose Gun as she makes a decision no one saw it coming) Jasmine: 'I can't take the risk of losing your daughter or Karai, or even myself...Akima, I'm sorry' (Then she injects the Chimera into Akima's arm) Liu Kang: 'No!' Leonardo: 'We're too late' (Akima smashes the injection gun at Demon Shredder) Demon Shredder: (Angry) 'YOU MONSTER!' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: (Worried) 'Akima has injected herself the Chimera Virus' (Then Aladdin starts the 20 Hour Countdown) Akima: 'You're not gonna destroy me, Demon Shredder. Not this monster...because I'm worth $30 Million!' (Then Karai fire the Rocket blowing up a section of City Hall) (The alarms went off and the Atlanta SWAT Team moves in to attack the remaining Battle Droids) (The 4 Turtles take out 3 Storm Troopers and gets Akima) Leonardo: (He yells at Akima) 'What did you do!?' Akima: 'Jasmine wanted to protect Karai from getting herself hurt without failing the Mission, that's why!' Raphael: 'Nice going, now you're infected' (He takes out a Super Battle Droid) (Akima tells the Heroes to do something important) Akima: (She gives Karai the sword) 'You have to sacrifice me, I'm infected with Chimera' Karai: 'I can't, it's too risky' Sonya Blade: 'There's no other option left, just do it... (Ann starts to get upset) do it now!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (She throws a Grenade at 5 Super Battle Droids) 'We got 19 Hours and 57 Minutes to save you. While my Team holds off Demon Shredder...Kimmy and I'll get the Bellerophon into your bloodstream before the deadline. (She fires an energy blast and blew up the Super Battle Droids) And no matter what happens, just stay together...I'm not going to lose you!' (Karai rushes to Leonardo after Demon Shredder struck him with a strong attack) Karai: 'Leonardo...you risked your life saving mine. I will help you & your 3 Turtle brothers stop this Demon Shredder from taking control of Earth' Karai: (She puts on Leonardo's Medallion) 'Demon Shredder, you are going to pay for what you done! (She tells the Heroes something) now let's transform into our Animal Forms' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Come on, guys. Just remember what the Earth Realm Warriors taught us, it's not about how much energy you focus, it's the animal form' Raphael: 'I learned from all books of studying' Donatello: 'We must work together' Michelangelo: 'Here goes nothing' (Then the 3 Turtles, Ann, Karai, Aladdin, Kairi, Riku and Sora focus their energies & the Medallions glow bright) Demon Shredder: 'Farewell, cretins! (He throws a energy bomb at the Heroes, but no effect) What!?' (Iron Man in his Mark 6 suit and War Machine took out 2 waves of Metal Bats) Venom: 'How much longer?' Goofy: 'We're almost set, just tell Splinter to be ready when the machine is activated' Aladdin: 'We gotta do this now before it's too late' Donald Duck: 'We have only 1 minute left before the massive wave of Bats gets here!' Splinter: (He activates the machine) 'There, the machine is all set. But we're running out of time' Venom: 'Well done...Now it's my turn' Kim Possible: (Venom activates his claw) 'Ok, everybody. Get ready. We're going to close the portal' Venom: (He knocks the cannon from Violet) 'Not just yet, there's been a change of plans' (Then he threw Kim into the Launch Pod) Aladdin: 'Venom, stop! (But he got punched by the enemy) Aah!' Kim Possible: 'Venom, you won't get away with this!' Venom: 'So long, Kim Possible...And never attack Demon Shredder again' Splinter: 'Don't do it!' (Then Venom press the red button) Kim Possible: 'NO!' (She was launched into the portal and then it closes) Mulan: 'Kim!!' (In the Aircraft, Jasmine looks at the mirror and finds a lotion bottle) Jasmine: 'Well...it won't hurt by using it' (She puts on a strange lotion) (Last Lines of Part 2) (Our Heroes escape by a large U.S Bomber) Super Saiyan Trunks: 'How's Leonardo, Goten and Trunks Jr. doing?' Splinter: 'They're hurt, but let's hope we find a safe location' Spider-Man: 'There's a SHIELD Aquatic Base at a large lake not far from here' Joss Possible: 'But where's Kim?' Super Saiyan Goku: (He, Ann, Cale, Sora and Kairi shows up) 'We got the Portal closed, but there's a problem...' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'My daughter got sent into the Netherrealm when Venom attacked us. (She hands Joss the Communicator from Kim) I'm sorry, Joss' Joss Possible: 'Kim...Oh-no!' Mulan: 'Losing Kim Possible will not change things...no matter what it takes, we're gonna finish the Mission' Sora: 'Looks like we're on our own' Karai: 'No, Sora...you and the others still have me and the Turtles. There is still hope' Super Saiyan Goku: (He sees a storm forming) 'It's changing just like last time, there's a storm coming, Ann...and we have to be ready to fight Demon Shredder again' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'We have win our first battle...but it's not over yet, the worst...is yet to come' Joss Possible: 'There's a good chance that Kim will make it back here to help us and until then...I am a Junior Avenger' (Closing Lines) Narrator: 'After their first battle with Demon Shredder, our Heroes have found out that Kim got sent into the Netherrealm and their chances on saving Earth is difficult. So can our Team find another way to destroy Demon Shredder & save America? Stay tuned for the next episode of Disney Heroes' (Our Heroes plan to enter City Hall in Downtown Atlanta) Cat Lioness: 'City Hall has minor security with 5 guards on routine patrol in the Lobby with Cameras sensing every move on the 3rd floor' Akima: 'Getting inside won't be easy, they have a At-St guarding the back of the building' Mulan: 'we're not going from the ground, we're entering from the rooftop' Richard Parker: 'The rooftop has Solar Energy that provides clean electricity 24/7 and powers the top floor' Aladdin: 'We have to rescue Jasmine before it's too late' Karai: 'Then we'll leave tonight before the sun sets' Jax Briggs: 'There's 1 problem, the roof closes at Sundown. And if the rooftop stays opened for 45 seconds at nightfall, the alarm will be triggered. Plus I can't even stop them. Ann Possible, we have a total of 40 seconds to get your Team in and the cable out' Ann Possible: 'That won't be a problem' Demon Shredder: 'It's time for all of you to face the 1 true Shredder' (The Heroes are ready to attack) Super Saiyan Goku: (Thinking) 'He's about to attack, we're running out of time' Donatello: (He sees the countdown ticking) 27...26...25. Ann, you got 20 seconds to clear the cable' Liu Kang: 'Let's move in, Demon Shredder is waiting on the top floor) Donatello: 'Liu Kang, the generator is about to be activated. Just a friendly reminder, we'll be out of radio contact for 7 Minutes' (He starts the 7-minute timer) (The generator turns on and the shield covers City hall) (Last lines of Part 1) Ann Possible: 'I promise you this, Demon Shredder...for the people of Atlanta, you're finished!' Narrator: 'After completing their Animal Spirit Training, Ann Possible and the others are ready to battle Demon Shredder, but will it be enough? Find out next time on Disney Heroes' Aladdin: 'There's the last of the Chimera Virus is on the floor. How much is it? Demon Shredder: 'Am I going to make a better offer? Ann Possible: 'for $30 Million? Not really' (Karen appeared by landing on a soft mattress) Gallery Goku powers up in his super saiyan 3 transformation.jpg|Goku starts powering up to Super Saiyan 3 Goku super saiyan 3 makes his hair grow long.jpg|Goku's hair starts growing long in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation Super Saiyan 3 goku confronts Broly.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku ready to battle Demon Shredder Leonardo is about to strike.jpg|Leonardo tells Demon Shredder the warning Karai announces that Demon Shredder is reawaken.jpg|Karai wants to help the Turtles stop Demon Shredder Karai tells the Turtles to prepare themselves against Demon Shredder.jpg|Karai and the 4 Turtles prepare to attack Demon Shredder Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Hope Category:Tragic